


izayas cum stained jacket

by PrayingToJesus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingToJesus/pseuds/PrayingToJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo saves Izaya from a gangbang but then he gets an awkward boner and everything is going to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	izayas cum stained jacket

Izaya had been taken by some roudy clients and they were beating the shit out of him and making him suck cocks left and right.

 

shizuo busts the fuck in and yells "hey that is illegal." and kicks the men

then he says "hey asshole are you ok" and gives izaoy a breath mint bc id want one after sucking a dick.

Izaya couldn't fucking believe it, Shizuo fucking Heiwajima had come to his rescue, the man he hated so fucking much, the man that was a monster, but god damn he had a big ass cock.

Izaya gets up like a fucking pro and says "I didn't need your fucking help or anything, I was fine and thanks, I needed that, their cocks tasted like anal bleach."

"ok do you need more" shizuo opens izayas mouth and tips the whole box of mints in.

Izaya gags on it, just like when he gags on cocks when they're forced into his mouth.

Izaya swallows them all though like a fucking pro.

"Thanks asshole, why the fuck were you watching me get fucked in the ass anyway?" Izaya asked even though he watches Shizuo shower everyday.

"what" says shizuo nervously. he did not expect this kind of intervention. 

"i wasn't doing that. what a stupid ass idea"

"You were though, I saw you in the corner, I have good eyes, those guys cocks were small as fuck though," Izaya cursed and dusted himself off, there was cum on his pants but it was fine and he stared at Shizuo.

"So, uh, what the fuck are you still doing here? You wanna fuck me to or something?" Izaya asked with an amused expression.

Shizuo stares at the cum on izaya's pants. why did he have to wear dark clothes... wait what the fuck was going on down there.... oh fuck no we're not doing this. shizuo turns hastily away so his rising dick cannot be seen. "no what the fuck thats nasty. go home.

"Alright, my ass hurts anyway," Izaya said as he tried to continue to look at Shizuo, why was he hiding, what the hell, had Shizuo never seen another man get fucked six ways to sunday by a group of men or something? 

Was Shizuo Heiwajima a virgin or, it was obvious Izaya wasn't, this gangbang surely wasn't his first time, people always wanted to fuck him, he was just so dick touching good, people thought this was a form of revenge but Izaya was a fucking cock slut.

"ok.... please go home"msays shizuo while trying to contain his raging boner idk how dicks work.

Izaya walks up and fucking slaps Shizuo's pants with his hand and says, "Hey what the fuck is that, is Shizu-chan horny?" Izaya teased and he's pretty sure he's incapeable of breaking Shizuo's dick with a simple slap to it, but he's laughing because wow, Shizuo has a raging hard boner right infront of him and he's childish as fuck in this situation. 

Izaya's seen a number of cocks but he chooses to laugh at Shizuo's.

"Hahahaha, I can see your dick through your pants."

"PLEASE GO HOME" shizuo starts crying because he just wants izaya to go away. why wont oziayaz go home he wantts to masturbate in peace.

Izaya started laughing harder, so hard that he nearly fucking pisses himself.

"Hahahaha Shizuo I can see your fucking dick." Izaya points out again.

Izaya taps it with his foot and starts laughing harder.

"Wait why do I have to go home?"

Izaya grinned.

"Make me."

"What? you want to stay here in this ass place.. not like your place would be any better." shizuo is trying so hard not to clutch his dick but he is and it's very embarrassing and awful. he felt like his cock was being judged by izayas sharp eyes or whatever.

"Well, no," Izaya said as he pouted and he could see Shizuo practically fisting his cock in his pants. 

"You wanna walk me home like the lovely lady I am~?" 

Izaya's pants had cum stains and he looked like shit after all that but he's a fucking pro at acting like nothing happened but he can tell Shizuo is like "what the fuck is wrong with him?" but Izaya didn't give a fuck and he extends his arm.

"Also, you may want to get rid of that boner before we leave."

Shozuo glares at him like tsundere people do like "b-baka....how am i supposed to do that...." he did not want to do it now.l.lnot on front of yhe flea.... he wished he were at home right now

"What are you a virgin, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked him so casually.

Izaya took out his own dick and said, "look it's easy ok."

"You just put your hands on your dick, one or two, I don't know, you might crush your dick with two," Izaya said. 

"and then you jerk yourself off like this."

Izaya began jerking himself off like it was nothing.

"And then you cum."

Izaya was a master at teaching people shit so he wanted to teach the dumbass Shizuo how to fucking touch himself if he didn't know how.

shizuxo was suchnin shock he was like "what the fuck" that he just stood there looking at iuaays ding dong. "what the fuck" he ikept repeating this over and over to himself.

"Are you okay??? It's really easy."

Izaya then came and some of it got on Shizuo's face and Izaya started laughing and he fell over and he said "HAHAHA A OH FUCKCKCKC SHIZU-CHAN IT'S ALL OVER THE PLACE."

Izaya was rolling on the floor and the floor was like covered in shitty semen and stuff so his jacket was getting all cummy and it was fucking bullshit and Izaya didn't care.

"ahahaha holy shit, my jackets ruined fuck, this is all your fault Shizuo."

"I don't care about your shitty jacket," snapped shizuo "i'm more concerned about" shizuo just like gestured really frantically at his pants and his face "like what the fuck." he kept talking so he didnt have to jack off inf rtonf otpf fucking izaya orhiharha he hates his face so much.

"WHta the fuck why not SHizuo???" Izaya yelled and and he smirked.

"waiit I know how to fix it."

Izaya gave a swift kick in the balls to Shizuo.

"THERE!"

Izaya admired what he did.

"You might have semen in your blood now, I mean, blood in your semen," Izaya said as he stroked his chin critically.

"why does orihahrhaha fuckhoke ass zixaya has to fuck everyhting up"mshizuo cried which was the second time today in front of izayo how embarrassing. "why did you do that."

"It seemed like fun," Izaya said casually as he saw Shizuo's tears and walked up and said "mmmmm let t me get a piece of thattt" and his tongue slithered to Shizuoo's face and he licked them off.

shitzuo was turned on...... he can feel izayas nasty bfeath on his face which was Totally not making him hard am i right. "youre a piece of shit" whispered shizuo and then he was hugging izaya idk.

"whatt the fuck why are you touching me, watb tt he fuck I can feel your boner on my semen covered poants," Izaya said and didn't know why Shizuo was hugging him but he stabbed a knife into Shizuo's back out of panic and he doesn't know why he didn't stab the gangbang dudes with his knife but he didn't fucking care.

"fuck you and your shitty knife" yelled shizuo and then wrenched the knife our of Isaaysa hands. also izahas back felt nice so he kep hugging his back. it was warm and covered in semen.

"Do you like semen or somehtitng Shizuo?? be cause my jacke t is covered ins emen adn you're rubbing yourdirty ass hands all over it and getting it on your fucijgn hands and what do you like other men's semenen ???" Izaya asked.

"yes.... you discovereded it my secret kink" then shizuo ttakes a hand and then he licks the semen off of it. "i love getting other smensa cum on me it just gets my mufnfin buttered so hard."

"Wow Shizuo, that's fucking gross, I'm telling your brother," Izaya said as he skipped off like the gay man he is and he's laughing and he says to the world "HAHAHAAHAHA A A AHAHA A AS SDAAS" and he coughs as he laughs and gags a little on his laughter "FUCK" and then he yells to the world "SHIZUZOZO HEIWAJIMA LIKES CUM."

"NO WHAT DONT DO THAT" his previous reverie was broken by the horrible reality that just now befell upon shitzuo. "NO!!!!!!" he cannot let darling dear kamssuka know about rhis....no he runs after izdya he was still hard.

"How are you running after me with your boner flapping in the wind?" Izaya asked as he's running suyper fast and he's jumping across fucking buildings.

"ahahahs s dyou can't catch me with that boner of yours!"

Some girls near by fgasped and said "oHMYGOD SHIZUOZS HEIWAJIMA HAS ABONER?"

shizuo suddenyl dremembers his bone is still there. so hes like running and clutching his dick too. "ill get you yet izayay orihiah" yells shiztu and then he runsnso fadt he turns into sonic and suddenly sonic x theme is playing "gotta go fast...gotta gof at fasteffsDasdas SONIC X"

"HolY shit" screams Izaya as he see s a blue fucking furry coming after him.

"whatbt the fuck is that?"

Izaya has to make it tow ehre the fuck Kasuka is and he screams "Im GONNA AMMKAJE IT TO WHER EH EI S" and he finds Kasuka's fucking house and he's there with his gf, Ruri.

"HAHA A AIM GOING TO TELL HIM SHZIZUZO YOU'RE FUCKIE D" Izaya laughed as he stabbed the door with his knife and took the door off because his knife is the fucking strong.

sonic turns into souper sonic where hes yelow and shit y know and hes like super fuckingnfast. he jumps out kaduksas window and yells "I DONT HAVE A CUM FETHIS"

Kasuka stares and blinks like the emotionless man he is and says, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" and he secretly whispers, "BRORO I'm trying to fuck this girl, and what the fuck bro. why do you have a cum fetish."

"AAHAHA" Izaya said as he's laughing and curls up on the floor and goes to sleep like a cat in Kasuka's house.

"what the fuck," Kasuka said.

"I DONT HAVE A Cum fetish gotta go fast gotwtta go fast sonic x..... ruining around at the speed of light...." sonicshizuo keeps singing the sonic x theme and then quietly slips off izasas jacket and runs off with it.

"my brothe ris fucking weird," Kasuka said as he went back to sleep with his gf and catzaya was sleeping on his floor without a jacket and he smelled like cum.

"i don't know why they don't jsut fuck already," Kasuka said to himself and he went to sleep.

when soncohisuo came back home he had sloWed enoguh so hes shizuo not sonic. he was holding cum jacket. "what the heck this is zay.asa." then he realized he still had boner..... "AH Hyes im safely home i can masturbate in peace" so shizuo takes off his pants and starts jerking off really fast while sniffing the jacket.

Izaya didn't even notice his jacket was gone.

He slept soundly, well as soundly as he could with two people having sex in the house he was sleeping in.

Namie eventually came and got him and said "fucking dumbass noob Izaya."

Namie carried him home cause she is the strong.

meanwhile shizuo was came like seven thimes. "goddamn this is the best jacket ever....." shizuo keep s the jacket and never washed it nasty gfuck shizou heiwssjima

Namie gave Izaya a bath because he fucking smells like cum and she's not about that life.

Everything was good again.

Until Izaya woke up and was like "whe r e the fuck is my jacket???"

but Namie is a good secretary and brings hima spare so he calms the fuck down.

all is ok.

THE FUCKING END.


End file.
